


Little Sister

by pupeez4eva



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baby!Liv, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: "Aaron glances down, and his eyes meet Olivia’s. She’s staring at him, her face scrunched up slightly. His little sister."(Aaron's feelings in the lead-up to Liv's birth, and his thoughts on meeting his little sister for the first time).





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I’m attempting to write from a young Aaron’s perspective. I tried my best to write this keeping in mind how Aaron would've perceived things like the Gordon's abuse, his relationship with his dad and Sandra, and his relationship with his mum at that age. Also — I’m pretty sure Aaron said the abuse had only happened once before Liv was born, which is what I’ve mentioned in this fic. 
> 
> I've also mentioned Aaron's visit to Chas, which takes place while he’d been visiting her…I think in 2006? I think they changed the ages a bit though, because I think Aaron was around 13-14 when he visited Chas while Sandra was pregnant, whereas I think Liv was around 14 when she first showed up during the Gordon storyline…making her around 10 years younger than Aaron?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

 

When Aaron first finds out that he’s going to be a big brother, he feels a lot of things. He feels scared, he feels unsure, and he feels angry. He tries to hide how he is feeling, because he doesn’t want his dad or Sandra to be mad at him, but he’s not sure if he does a very good job — Sandra is busy telling him the big news, one hand laid unconsciously across her stomach, and her voice a mixture of excitement and nervousness, and Aaron’s eyes drift to the side, to where his dad is standing. Dad is watching him, frowning, and Aaron realises that his expression is as far from happy as it can get. He schools his expression, tries to smile, and tells Sandra that he’s excited to be a big brother.

 

Sandra’s smile grows, and Dad relaxes. Aaron makes an excuse to go to his room, and when he gets upstairs, he lies on his bed and stares blankly at the ceiling. His mind whirs. Sandra and Dad are having a new baby. They won’t need him anymore. Sandra isn’t going to want _him,_ not when she’ll have a new kid that’s _actually_ her’s. Aaron had only just started to get used to having a mum around, and now Sandra would leave him too, just like _she_ had. And what about Dad? The new baby would be good, not bad like he was, and there’s no way Dad would want him around once it was here. What if he realises just how bad Aaron is when he has another kid to compare him to? What if he punishes him again? Dad had apologised after that, and he hadn’t done anything like it again...but he’d also said he’d had to do it, because Aaron had been naughty. He’d been trying so hard to be good, but what if this baby ruins everything? 

 

He finds himself getting more and more upset as time passes. He tries to tell himself that nothing will change, that having a new brother or sister might actually be fun — but then he sees the genuine excitement on his Dad’s face, and it reminds him of how angry he sometimes made him, even when he tried his best to be good. He thinks, _‘They’ll love the new baby more than me.'_

 

He goes to visit his Mum, despite pleading with Sandra and his Dad to let him stay (he didn’t _want_ to go and see her, not when she’d left him behind, not when she never seemed to want him the way Sandra wanted _her_ kid). He leaves a few days later, wishing he’d never come, because now things are so much worse. She tells him everything he already knows — that Dad and Sandra didn’t want him anymore now that they had a new kid on the way — and hearing it from someone else makes it so much worse. It's even worse hearing it from his mum, the woman who’d left him behind, because there had to be a reason she’d left him, right?

 

Sandra’s due date arrives, and Aaron feels sick. He sits in the waiting room with Dad, and when a nurse comes over to tell them they can go inside, Aaron’s not sure if he can bring himself to move. He sits there a moment longer, until Dad calls his name, and then he forces himself to walk to Sandra’s hospital room. She’s sitting on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.

 

“It’s a girl,” Sandra says, smiling. “Olivia.” 

 

Aaron walks over and stands quietly by Sandra’s side, keeping his eyes on the floor. Dad takes Olivia from Sandra’s arms and holds her.

 

“Aaron,” Sandra says after a while. He glances up and she’s watching him, smiling. “Do you want to hold her?” 

 

 _‘No,’_ Aaron thinks, but he doesn’t feel like arguing. Dad passes Olivia over, and adjusts her so that Aaron is holding her securely. Sandra reaches over, her hands hovering over the baby, ready to catch her if Aaron loses his grip.

 

Aaron glances down, and his eyes meet Olivia’s. She’s staring at him, her face scrunched up slightly. His little sister.

 

For weeks she’d part of this awful future. He’d almost been certain of what would happen — the baby would come, and Sandra wouldn’t want him anymore, not when she had a kid of her own, and Dad wouldn’t want him, not when he had a new kid that wasn’t naughty the way Aaron was, and a kid that wouldn’t make it’s Mum leave the way he had. The three of them — Dad, Sandra and the Baby — would be a family. Aaron would be left alone, and he’d lose another parent. Maybe Dad would even send him away, and Mum would never want him to come back, so where would he go? 

 

Except he’s holding baby Olivia — _his_ little sister — and nothing bad has happened. He doesn’t want to look at his dad, because there are times when he’s really scared or unsure about something, and he thinks back to that time after his Mum left, and no amount of thinking, _‘Dad’s not going to do that again,’_ can stop him from being nervous about what he’ll see. So instead he looks at Sandra, and sees her watching _both_ of them with a soft smile on her face. Not just Olivia — she’s looking at him too, the way she’s sometimes does that makes him wish she was his real mum. 

 

He relaxes slightly and glances back at the baby in his arms. She’s still watching him, her tiny hands peaking from the edge of her blanket. She’s heavy, but Aaron doesn’t hand her back yet. He studies her face, and thinks about how tiny she is. 

 

“What do you think?” Sandra asks him. 

 

Aaron looks thoughtfully at Olivia. There’s not really much to say about her yet…but he’s going to see this little girl everyday, and he’s going to watch her grow up. She’s his _sister._ He knows what a big brother is supposed to do — protect their little brothers or sisters, take care of them. He thinks he can do that. 

 

Aaron hands Olivia back to Sandra, his eyes never leaving his baby sister. He thinks of his Mum, and how she'd said that Dad and Sandra weren’t going to want him anymore. Maybe it doesn’t have to be like that. Maybe being a big brother might actually be nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! This ended up being longer than I intended haha.
> 
> Anyway, hope that was okay. I’m still quite new to writing for Emmerdale, but I’ve really been loving this series.


End file.
